As a qualified and elected Full Member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group, (GOG), the Division of Gynecologic Oncology, Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, Temple University Health Sciences Center is seeking funding for accessing patients with gynecologic malignancies and pre-malignancies to Phase 2 and Phase 3 GOG clinical protocols and such Pilot Studies as may be deemed appropriate. The purpose of accessing patients is (1) to contribute toward the collaborative effort of attaining adequate sample sizes with standardized data so as to expeditiously compare the relative effectiveness of various regimens of surgery, radiation, chemotherapy, immunotherapy and combinations thereof in the treatment of gynecologic malignancies and (2) to promote and disseminate priority treatment methods to medical students, residents and community gynecologists. The treatment approach within Temple University Health Sciences Center will be multi-disciplinary and multi-modality such that patients will have the maximum benefit of accumulated scientific knowledge for optimizing the prognosis of the disease. Upon satisfaction of eligibility requirements on diagnostic factors and having given Informed Consent, patients will be centrally randomized (or assigned) treatment regimens as detailed in specific GOG protocols, Data on diagnosis, treatment, laboratory findings and required follow-up will be provided to the Group Headquarters and Statistical Office as prescribed by the specific protocol. Patients will be transferred to higher priority protocols when evidence of higher priority treatment is discovered by the collaborative effort of the Group.